Shuttle Assault
WindowsError has sent you on a mission to secure Delta-21, a launch site far away from civilization. The MCV that we have reverse-engineered will come in handy... - Mission debrief Shuttle Assault is the fourth and final mission of Act II in the ErrorLandian Campaign. WindowsError needs you to secure a space shuttle so he can escape into space to seek the aid of other factions in the roleplay. Pre-action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Welcome back, general. That‘s right, your promotion has been way overdue, but I can assure you that there was a purpose behind that... Captain Joe: Sir, might I ask why? WindowsError1495: Well, you see, I was saving it as a potential last gift, for I might not come back from what I am about to do... Captain Joe: Ohhh no. Don’t tell me; you’re going to escape into space? WindowsError1495: “Don’t tell you”, eh? Well then, I won’t tell you, I’ll just tell the general. WindowsError1495: He’s right. I do want to escape into space, so I can search for help from an old friend of mine: Kylar. It will be dangerous, general, but we now have their Mobile Construction technology. You’re going to Delta-21, I’ll tell you what to do from there. The MCV Rolls In The general’s new MCV arrives in the corner of the map, and battlefield control comes online. The initial strike force consists of APCs, IFVs, and Fury Tanks (Conqueror Tanks if bonus objective wasn’t completed). Time is of the essence to mobilize a larger strike force. Now, with your own MCV, deploy it either where it is right now or travel to a different location. This is arguably the best maneuver, because the resource fields are quite vast. While it is true that some spots are better than others, you are otherwise free to choose where you want to start off. Wherever it may be, you will start off with 2 power plants and a refinery at the nearest resource field. Bonus Objective: Field Testing Since these are the first Fury Tanks ever produced, they need to be field tested, and the only way to truly test a weapon is by taking it into battle! Destroy 10 vehicles with Fury Tanks, and at least one of them have to survive to the end to complete this objective. No More Running “I had a suspicion that you rebels were coming here! Now it‘s time to crush you like the bug you are!” - Commander Dunkan Music for this part: Red Alert 3: Red Rock for Mother Russia If even one of Dunkan‘s men casually stroll by your base, you will be discovered. The first attack he sends is always the strongest, so watch out! This is also a good time to complete the mission’s bonus objective, so put those Fury Tanks to good use. Disarm the Beast “Surprise, general! I’ll be on my way to the launch site in this APC, so cover me, alright?” There are a total of 8 AA batteries around the map that will turn the shuttle into swiss cheese unless you destroy them. This doesn’t include the AA defenses and vehicles built in Dunkin’s base, so be on the lookout for units with upward-pointing guns. Once that’s done, use a Battle Engineer to capture the lauch site. What’s that? You thought you were done? Well it turns out that WindowsError wants to escape into space now so that it doesn’t have to be held for as long, which saves time and resources. Get him to the launch site along with the reinforcement Conqueror Tanks (as results for the Fury Tank can’t be submitted yet) and Flyswatters. Hardpoint Contested “They’re coming, general, just defend this building until the shuttle launches!” - WindowsError1495 after seeing enemy forces heading his way Music for this part: Dark Souls - Taurus Demon You have to defend the building as WindowsError makes a mad dash to the shuttle to begin final preparations. This will take 7 minutes, so try and use Adventurers to expand your building radius and construct base defenses to help. After the seven minutes are up, the final countdown will commence and the shuttle will escape. Your forces will withdraw and head back to a permanent base. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!! Cutscene: Erroneous Escape Dictator Ivan: What’s happening now?! Delta 21? That’s MY shuttle! WindowsError: Not anymore, dictator! And you’re not gonna stop me! I’m escaping to the ONE place that HASN’T been corrupted by fascism... WindowsError: SPACE!! Operator: Sir, there’s nothing we can do, it’s already taking off! Dictator Ivan: Hmmph. This could be a problem... Trivia * Second cutscene was inspired by Red Alert 3’s final Allied mission, The Moon Shall Never Have Them. * In fact, this seems to be a role-reversal of the mission in certain ways.